ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 4 Music
This is a list of the music that was featured during Season 4 of The O.C.. The Avengers *"Running Up That Hill" by Placebo *"Save Me" by Jude *"Song For The Sunshine" by Belle & Sebastian *"Mr. Blue" By Catherine Feeney *"Bootleg Saint" by Sam Roberts *"A Bad Dream" by Keane The Gringos *"Fire Island, AK" by The Long Winters *"Pa' Arriba" by Descemer *"Quiero Mi Pastilla" by Plastilina Mosh *"La Chirriona" by Banda Jerez *"Can You Feel It?" by Lockdown Project *"Lagrimas de Oro" by Manu Chao *"The End's Not Near" by Band of Horses The Cold Turkey *"Once More With Feeling" by Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly *"Black Swan" by Thom Yorke *"All My Days" by Alexi Murdoch The Metamorphosis *"Hello Sunshine" by Syd Matters *"Orange Crush" by Editors *"Love Me Or Hate Me" by Lady Sovereign *"Dem Jeans" by Chingy *"Love You 'Till The End" by The Pogues *"Voodoo" by Chelo *"Pageant of the Bizarre" by Zero 7 The Sleeping Beauty *Ben Gidsjoy - Need Music *Brother And Sisters - Without You *Chad VanGaalen - Gubbbish *Digby Jones - Under The Sea *Elvis Perkins - While You Were Sleeping *Goldspot - Float On *Tom Quick - Butterfly The Summer Bummer * "Hot Girls In Good Moods" - Butch Walker * "Daisychains" - Youth Group * "Good Clean Fun" - Clearlake * "Deadwood" - Dirty Pretty Things * "Under The Sea" - Digby Jones * "Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is" - Jet The Chrismukk-huh? *"California" by Mates of State *"Paranoid Android" by Sia *"Into Dust" by Ashtar Command The Earth Girls Are Easy *"Warung Beach" by John Digweed *"Smile Like You Mean It" by Tally Hall *"Desafinado" by Si Zentner *"Dogzilla" by Dogzilla *"Something for Cat" by Henry Mancini The My Two Dads *"Forever" by The Explorers Club *"It's Because ... We've Got Hair" by Tunng *"Somewhere In Between" by M. Craft *"The Commander Thinks Aloud" by The Long Winters The French Connection *"Turn On Me" by The Shins *"I Spy" by Get Cape. Wear Cape. Fly *"I Ain't Losin' Any Sleep" by The Sunshine Underground *"The West Coast" by Jason Schwartzman The Dream Lover *"Dear Mr. Supercomputer" by Sufjan Stevens *"The New E Blues" by The Western States Motel *"Garcon Glacon" by April March *"Du Temps" by The Low Standards *"Hidden In The Sand" by Tally Hall *"Tel Que Tu Es" by Charlotte Gainsbourg *"Return To Me" by Sparklehorse The Groundhog Day *"Gronlandic Edit" by of Montreal *"Lazy Eye" by Silversun Pickups *"Leave Home" by Chemical Brothers *"High Lonesome Moan" by Pajo *"And I Was A Boy From School" by Hot Chip *"The House We Live In" by The Stills The Case Of The Franks *"Theme From Picnic (Moonglow)" by Frank Chacksfield & His Orchestra *"Talk About the Passion" by R.E.M. *"Wannabe" by Spice Girls (performed by young Summer Roberts) *"Start Today Tomorrow" by Youth Group *"Unaware" by The Midway State The Shake Up *"I Still Remember" by Bloc Party *"Broken In All The Right Places" by I Am Jen *"Debaser" by Rogue Wave *"What Were The Chances" by Damien Jurado *"The Sad Song" by Fredo Viola The Night Moves *"The Sad Song" by Fredo Viola *"Like Spinning Plates" by Radiohead *"I Turn My Camera On" by Rock Kills Kid *"The Incarnation" by Sufjan Stevens *"Rusted Wheel" by Silversun Pickups *"Kreuzberg" by Bloc Party The End's Not Near, It's Here *"The New Seeker" by Clinic *"Shine On" by Jet *"On A Saturday" by Jacob Golden *"Life Is A Song" by Patrick Park Category:Music